Tales of Rune-Midgarts I: The Tale of Botan & Momiji - Into the Abyss
by Thiji Higuri
Summary: The first chapter in my transitory series of short stories detailing the events that transpired with the various characters of the three guilds after the Emperium Citadel's conclusion. In this first installment, the twin Acolytes Botan and Momiji embark on a quest that seemingly takes a turn for the worst while they learn to overcome their fears and work as a team to save the day.


Days following the battle for the Sapphire Emperium, the _Holy Saviors,_ now under control of the Emperium Fortress that overlooks Prontera, used their time to unwind. It is now midmorning, and out in the fields South of the capital city, Tsubaki & Youmei meditated by the stream while the Acolyte twins, Botan & Momiji, were running about and play-fighting each other…

Botan, striking at Momiji with her stave: Begone, demon! Your evil shall taint the land no more!

Momiji, defending against her sister's attacks: Oh, yeah?! We'll see about that, little Priestess!

Tsubaki, groaning: It is so difficult to get some peace with these two prancing about like toddlers… I cannot even hear myself think!

Youmei: They are still young, Tsubaki. Let them enjoy their youth while they still have it.

Tsubaki: they should be training to be _women,_ the way I see it…

Botan would then proceed to launch a small bolt of holy energy towards her twin sister, who dodges it, and would accidentally hit Tsubaki on the back of her cranium, mildly shocking her.

Tsubaki, seething: They know I hate that… _HEY!_

The Priestess stands up and jerks her body around, facing the two.

Botan & Momiji: Yes, Lady Tsubaki?

Tsubaki: Would you mind playing "Demon Slayer" somewhere else? The two of us are trying to get some meditation done here!

The twins sighed and fell backwards, landing on the lush green fields beneath them. Tsubaki shook her head and resumed her meditation. It would seemingly work for a moment as the twins would begin whispering amongst themselves…

"Hey, Momiji? I'm bored," Botan said.

"So am I…" Momiji followed. "We've been doing a lot of meditating and studying all week. We need to do _something_ fun!"

"What did you have in mind" Botan asked as she rose to her feet.

"Why don't we go slay a _real_ demon?" her sister suggested. "It'll be a perfect test of our skills so far!"

"Sounds great, sister! Let's get going!" cheered Botan with a giggle. The twins grabbed their weapons and would begin to take their leave. After a few brief moments of silence, Youmei broke from her meditation…

Youmei: Hm? Botan? Momiji? You don't have to be –

The Crusader turns around and finds the both of them gone. This would cause Tsubaki to break from her own meditation to verify the silence.

"Where did they run off to, I wonder…" pondered Youmei.

"They are undoubtedly off playing another one of their silly games," Tsubaki answered with a shake of her head.

"Youth should be cherished, Tsubaki. But if that may be the case, then they should return before the day ends."

"Right… best we don't go after them. And besides, the two of them can handle some minor demon that stands in their way should anything happen. But at least for now we can get some peace…" the Priestess sighed.

An hour had passed as Botan and Momiji began their adventure North of Prontera, to a mountain range known all too well to Rune-Midgarts: Mt. Mjolnir. As they had approached the mountain summit, they took a short rest to catch their breath...

Botan, panting: Whoa… that hike was a lot tougher than I thought. And those Swordsmen make it look so easy!

Momiji, also panting: No kidding… but I must ask: do you think Lady Tsubaki and Sister Youmei might worry about us being gone for so long?

Botan: Well, considering the fact that Lady Tsubaki wanted us to leave her and Sister Youmei alone for their meditations, I'm guessing that they will probably start to worry once they're done.

Momiji, rising to her feet: Makes sense! In that case, let's go slay something strong and get back before dark!

Botan acknowledged with a nod and would pick herself up from the ground before they saw a little imp with wings wielding a scythe running down the mountain pass with two other identical-looking imps alongside the first.

Momiji, pointing at the imps: Hey, look at that! Deviruchi!

Botan: That's interesting…

Momiji: Where do you think they are going?

Botan: Wherever they may be headed, I can sense that they are about to do something bad!

Momiji: Then this is our chance to be heroes, sister! We should follow them and put a stop to their evil plans!

Botan: Spoken like a true _Savior!_ Let's get going!

The twins were very eager to become heroes – so much that they slowly tailed the unsuspecting demons down the mountain range. It had taken a good quarter-hour to scale down to the base of Mt. Mjolnir until the Deviruchi trio suddenly made their way westward, towards the City of Magic.

Momiji: That's odd. Doesn't that way lead to Geffen? We were just here almost a week ago!

Botan: Yeah, I remember it fondly! Sister Youmei used a Fly Wing to take to the air and ambushed both _White Trinity_ and the _Battle Vixens_ down at the bridge!

Momiji: That was indeed a sight to behold, but they may be trying to cause trouble in Geffen! We have to keep following them and see what happens.

Snapping Botan out of her brief daydream, the Acolytes continued following the Deviruchi band quietly into Geffen territory, taking great care in avoiding orcs and kobolds alike as they were being led deep into the Kordt Forest. It was not a minute later that Botan sensed a familiar energy in the distance; the Emperium Citadel in Britoniah!

As they cleared the Kordt Forest, a magicked barrier filled the entire area, preventing passage into the Emperium Citadel. For a moment the two were worried as their leads began to flee, but Momiji quickly spotted the Deviruchi going _around_ the Citadel, and continued their pursuit for another five minutes until the Deviruchi were no longer in view. Botan would then trip on something akin to a branch and hit her face hard on the ground.

"OW!" yelped Momiji as she rubbed her faced. "What in Odin's name did I land on?"

"Wait, sister… I think you may have discovered something," her sister said as she swept the moss off the ground, revealing a large trapdoor. "I bet our little devil friends went down here! There's only one way to find out!"

Opening the trapdoor, the duo began to make their way down the stairs and find themselves in a narrow corridor. The area seemed similar to that of a cave as the two went further in before they were greeted by a small group of Skeletons.

Botan: Spooky…!

Momiji: Scary…!

Botan & Momiji: _Skeletons!_

The small horde would draw closer and closer to the Acolytes, but before they could get within striking distance, they were struck with fear of their own as they turned the other way and retreated.

Momiji: Huh…? What just happened?

Botan: Our Divine Protection…! We're protected from any lesser evils!

Momiji: Oh, phew! That's a relief!

Momiji then spots the Deviruchi nearby and points them out to her sister.

Botan: Good eye, Momiji! We must keep following them for the good of Rune-Midgarts!

As the brave Acolyte duo resumed their charge, Tsubaki and Youmei were still out in the fields of Prontera, meditating under a waterfall…

Youmei: Tsubaki, those two have been gone for quite some time now.

Tsubaki: Who knows; they probably got lost on their little adventure. I am sure they will find their way back soon enough.

The Crusader chuckled, which caused Tsubaki to turn to her with slight irritation.

Tsubaki: And what are _you_ laughing at?

Youmei: Listen to yourself – you sound as if you despise those two. It is almost funny.

Tsubaki: Well, sometimes I would just like to continue my teachings in peace, but those two just always seem to be horsing around like mere toddlers… I always wonder how they were even good enough to be accepted into the _Holy Saviors_ in the first place when they aren't even serious about coming closer with our Lord Odin!

Youmei: Though what you say may be true, they are still youths; they need to unwind after a hard day of work and study; it is perfectly natural for them. As they mature, they will become more serious in bettering themselves. We need but give them space.

Tsubaki, with a sigh: For the sake of our teachings, I hope you are right. We are already falling behind thanks to them.

Youmei, chuckling: There you go again.

The Priestess lowers her head and shuts her eyes, and a tiny smile appeared on her face.

Tsubaki: I do suppose it _is_ natural for them to play. It is as you said, they are still young.

Tsubaki's smile then became a frown in an instant.

Tsubaki: But if they wish to become more powerful, then they will have to work hard at it!

Youmei: I promise you that they _will_ work hard, Tsubaki, in due time.

Tsubaki: They've an entire year's worth of time. They'd better not waste it on children's games!

The Crusader couldn't help but laugh. Her laughter would end abruptly, however, when she saw some sort of bright, yellow clothing in the shrubbery lining the river's edge before it disappeared into the bushes.

Tsubaki: Hey? You stopped laughing, what did you see?

Youmei: It looked like something… bright. It was in the bushes nearby.

Tsubaki: Creamies, no doubt. But we've wasted enough time as it is talking about those two Acolytes. Let's actually get back on schedule for once.

Youmei: For once, I agree…

As they end their conversation to continue meditating, Botan and Momiji have followed the Deviruchi deeper into the dungeon, shrugging off the minor threats of Skeletons and Zombies. Not a moment later did they begin to see more foul beings further within.

"That's an awful lot of nasties…" Botan shuddered. "They look so vicious!"

"Yeah… but we have to ignore them if we can and continue our mission," Momiji replied, attempting to calm Botan down. "If we get them excited –"

" _I get it!_ Let's keep going like you said!" spoke a frightened Botan. Suddenly, a large monster would appear behind them, sporting a knight's helmet and a suit of armor. As it opened the visor, a pair of creepy eyes were revealed before letting out a creepy roar, which practically paralyzed the Acolytes.

"Sh-Sh-Shouldn't we be running for our lives right now, sister…?" said a shivering Momiji.

"I would like to, but I-I can't; I'm s-s-s-scare stiff!" answered Botan. As the monster attempted to grab them, the two had fled with such great speed that a cloud of dust was left behind in their wake. Unfortunately, their fearful retreat only led them into a deeper level within the dungeon. And considering their current level of power, their Divine Protection would benefit them little now that they have ventured so far down the rabbit hole.

As they cautiously continue their journey, a large sword that was black as night came down in front of them, stopping the Acolytes dead in their tracks. Looking up, they gazed upon a dark rider wearing a nightmarish helmet, a gray cape, and dark armor whilst mounted on an ebon steed.

"An Abysmal Knight…! Here?!" gasped Momiji. "We're actually meeting one in person! And that sword – the Blade Lost in Darkness!"

"A sword said to turn even the purest of soul evil if they were ever stabbed by the blade…" Botan explained as the Abysmal Knight stuck his palm out to conjure a dark bolt of energy towards Botan. The blast would be deflected by Botan's stave, though the impact of the spell caused the latter to break. Momiji attempted to strike with hers, but shattered as well before the knight gave a low chuckle and called the blade back to his hand and rose it high in the air for a powerful slash.

"This is way out of our league, Momiji!" cried Botan. "What do we do?!"

Thinking quickly, Momiji ran in front of her sister and got into her best combat stance.

" _I only have one shot at this…"_ Momiji thought to herself. The Abysmal Knight brought his blade down upon the Acolytes as the brave Momiji brought her hands up to catch the blade. Botan, afraid for her sister's life, looked away upon impact. A brief pause later, she turned back around and saw Momiji still standing as the sword slowly began to turn white! "Botan! Please, help me!"

"R-Right!" she acknowledged before joining her sister. Holy energy began to emit from their fingertips as it spreads from the sword and enveloped the knight.

" **Demon Bane!"** they both cried as their combined powers turn the Abysmal Knight – and his steed, of course – into dust. Relieved yet tired, the two heave a great sigh and sat down on the cold ground…

Momiji: You know, that wasn't that bad! I think we can do this!

Botan: That did feel good… but it took a lot of our power just dealing with one of those guys.

Momiji: I can feel a strain coming as well… let's rest for now.

Botan: All right! There doesn't seem to be any hostile creatures nearby, so this should be a safe area to rest in.

At that same moment, in Prontera, Youmei and Tsubaki finish their meditation and put their clothes back on. After a short dialogue, the Crusader saw the same yellow clothing as well as a headband shining in the afternoon sunlight.

Youmei: There it is again!

Tsubaki: What -?

Youmei: Look! In the bushes!

Youmei pointed to where she saw the suspicious creature and Tsubaki would look in that direction, but saw nothing and turns back towards the Crusader.

Tsubaki: Youmei, I do not see a single thing. Your imagination is playing tricks on you!

Youmei: I would not lie about such things, Tsubaki; there was _definitely_ something in those bushes just now!

Tsubaki: It must be something of minor import, anyway.

Youmei: Fine… back to the fields we go, then.

Meanwhile, Botan and Momiji have rested completely and restored their vitality, prepared to continue their journey. To their luck, they were able to catch the Deviruchi bad once more, and wasted no time in following them towards the end of the dungeon, but they would then find themselves hitting a dead end as the miniature demons vanish from view.

Botan: The Deviruchi! Where did they go? They were right there, I swear!

Momiji: Uh, Botan? You don't think that –

Just then, an eerie sound came from behind them, sending intense chills down their spines as they are once again rendered motionless with fright. The area gets dimmer and dimmer as Momiji turned around. Almost in tears, she turns Botan around as a black triangle surrounded by a circle on the ground comes into view. The two look further up and notice a wraith levitating over said symbol. The evil being lets out a roar and summons forth a small army of Abysmal Knights to his side. The two Acolytes hold each other and scream at the top of their lungs in fear.

"I'm starting to think that those Deviruchi knew we were following them all along!" said a tearful Botan. "Are we truly so gullible to fall into such a trap?!"

"It didn't even look like they noticed us!" cried Momiji. "And now the king of demons is here to get us!"

The Dark Lord commences to conjure a sphere of malignant energy from his hands before launching it at the Acolytes. The two managed to avoid being hit by the blast, but as they landed the small army of Abysmal knights surrounded them and placed their blades against their necks.

Momiji: Uwaah!

Botan: Whoa! Wh-What do we do now?!

Just then, the Dark Lord gave an evil laugh as he hovered over the seemingly feeble servants of light.

"You foolish mortals!" he said in a dark, booming voice. "Those Deviruchi you followed from Mt. Mjolnir were sent by me, the king of all demons! And to think that a pair of little girls would take the bait so willingly"

"We thought that those little imps were up to no good!" defended Momiji, suddenly gaining a burst of confidence. This would in turn inspire Botan to stand for herself as well.

"We were on a quest to destroy a foul demon, and you more than fit the picture! You will be judged by Botan and Momiji of _Holy Saviors_!" Botan said heroically.

"Do not make me laugh! You are hopelessly outnumbered _and_ outmatched! There is no escape from my grasp, and you will experience this firsthand as you succumb to darkness!" the Dark Lord stated before sending a wave of dark energy in the Acolytes' direction. But as the spell drew closer and closer still, a white flash of light appeared and drowned the darkness in its radiance. The servants of evil were blinded by the brilliance as two ornate staves appeared on the ground in front of the twins.

With quick thinking the two immediately picked up the weapons in an attempt to properly defend themselves.

"This must be a sign, sister!" said Botan.

"Yes! Lord Odin is watching over us! We must prove ourselves to him – to the _Saviors_!" Momiji replied.

"Curses… you two are very lucky for your God to have saved you… but I will show you what happens when you challenge a Dark Lord!" the king of demons spoke in anger. "Forward, my minions! Destroy them!"

The evil being sends his army to charge at the Acolytes. With their newfound weapons, they would begin to retaliate in kind.

"Begone, malignant fiends!" cried Botan as she slammed her stave upon one of the Abysmal Knight's heads, enveloping him in light and turning him into ash.

"Surrender, dark ones!" Momiji followed, banging her stave hard on the ground, repulsing the demons back in holy energy. The two would then take a moment to admire their new strength.

"These weapons are cool!" Botan said before slightly staggering in place.

"But I feel weary just from using its powers…" Momiji replied, suffering from similar side effects.

"Fools! What are you doing?!" roared the Dark Lord. "They are simple girls! Get rid of them!

The remaining minions regroup and close in on the Acolytes once more as Botan and Momiji fall to the ground in exhaustion. "Hm… it appears the little Acolytes bit off more than they could chew. They are not strong enough to properly wield that weapon. _Good._ Now is the hour of their demise…"

The Dark Lord conjures another orb of darkness to fire at the two incapacitated Acolytes. Just as he would discharge the spell from his outspread fingers, the staves would come to life and conjoin into a divine cross, glowing with holy energy as it collided with the sphere, purifying the blast, and sending it back at the Dark Lord, blinding him. As he languishes in agony, the staff begins to concentrate its energy – bolstered by the energy of Botan and Momiji – and surrounds the Dark Lord as the twins rose to their feet with determined expressions worn on their faces, fueled by the holy powers of the cross.

"We only have one shot at this, Momiji!" Botan informed her sister.

"Anything to save our skins, sister!" Momiji spoke back. The two focused all they had into one big spell, channeling all of their energy onto the Dark Lord as he would slowly begin to disintegrate, using a skill that is still beyond their area of expertise…

" **RESURRECTION!"** the twins cried out as the entire room was filled with holy power.

"Impossible…" groaned the Dark Lord as he felt himself leaving the mortal realm. "Defeated… by insolent little girls…"

The evil being disappears back into the darkness and is ultimately vanquished. The remaining minions follow suit as they fall to the ground, lifeless, before turning to dust and scattering into the wind…

Botan and Momiji let out a big cheer knowing that they have successfully defeated an incredible evil.

Botan: We did it! We actually did it! We took out a demon all on our own!

Momiji: We have faced our fear and toughed it out! We are surely worthy under the eyes of Lord Odin!

Botan: Yeah! But… those staves… are they two halves of a whole cross?

Momiji: They must be, but we cannot leave it here lest it be corrupted and used for evil deeds! The Divine Cross is a testament to our teamwork, and we have been deemed worthy of wielding it – at least, in the eyes of the Allfather. For now, we must leave this place, for the day is won.

No longer sensing any danger, the two used their Teleport spell to shorten the trip out of the dungeon as they made their way towards the City of Magic once more. Once there, Momiji just had an epiphany…

Momiji: OH, NO! I just realized!

Botan: Momiji? What is it?

Momiji: The sun sets upon Rune-Midgarts! It will soon be dusk! We must hurry back to Prontera! Uh, did you bring any butterfly wings?

Botan: No, I didn't have the time to collect any…

Momiji: Let's hurry to the city! I have an idea!

The two hasten their journey to the City of Magic. A half-hour later they find a familiarly teal-looking Kafra lady speaking with some adventurers.

Botan, out of breath: Ex… excuse me! Could you help us, please, ma'am?

Momiji, panting: H-Hey…! I know you! You're that energetic lady in green we see a lot!

Nora: Teal, darlin'. Teal. And yes, it's good to see _Holy Saviors'_ finest here in these parts! Out for a little fresh air, I take it?

Botan: Y-Yes, actually! We kind of got lost and…

Momiji: We were hoping you could get us a quick teleport back to Prontera!

Nora: Oh, I can do that no problem! I'm an executive, y'see, and that gives me access to special privileges!

Botan: Oh, thank Odin! You're a life-saver, Miss Nora!

Nora: Anything for the famous _Saviors!_ Hold on, I'll take ya back to the Emperium Fortress in a flash!

As she focuses her magicks into a teleportation spell, back at the Emperium Fortress, Youmei is seen on the balcony, watching the sun set over Mt. Mjolnir as twilight had arrived upon the world.

Youmei: 'Tis nearly dusk, and those two have not yet returned.

Tsubaki, approaching beside Youmei: They'll be fine. They are capable of holding their own… I think.

Down below, two pillars of light appeared beside each other by the entrance to the Fortress, and out stepped Botan and Momiji, waving to her sisters.

Botan & Momiji: Lady Tsubaki! Sister Youmei!

Youmei: Ahh, you two have returned.

Tsubaki: As I thought. There was nothing to worry about in the least… those two always seem to get out of trouble, after all.

Botan: Wait until you see what we found during our adventure!

She and Momiji hold up their respective half of the Divine Cross. Youmei puzzled in response.

Youmei: Those items resonate with holy power. Where ever did you two happen upon those?

Momiji, stuttering: W-We, er… well, we found them! On…

Botan: A, uh… treasure hunt!

Tsubaki, in disbelief: A _treasure_ hunt?

Botan: Yes! We found these and we intend to use them for our own good – for the _Holy Saviors!_

Youmei: Any skilled practitioner of the holy ways can easily tell that those are high-level weapons you carry. Without the proper training and discipline, just merely holding it will drain your energy. To properly wield those, sisters, you will have to train hard.

Botan & Momiji, saluting Youmei: Understood, Sister Youmei! We will not fail!

Tsubaki: You see, I told you that they were simply playing games. There was nothing to worry about in the least… (Thinking) _Though it would have been nice if we had gotten a little more time to ourselves._

Botan: Uhh, yeah, heh… Just playing games.

Tsubaki: The day is done. We've all done our parts. A little rest and relaxation couldn't hurt.

The _Holy Saviors_ spent the rest of their night around the streets of the Capital City for some well-earned free time. But later, around the outskirts, a suspicious figure was seen stalking them. At the blink of an eye, the figure zoomed its way into the city at blinding speeds as it overtook the _Holy Saviors_ , sending them flying from a streak of lightning.

Botan: What… what was that?!

Momiji: I have no idea… The only thing I remember seeing is a streak of lightning going past us, and then next thing I find us in the air.

Tsubaki: This nightlife is for the birds… A curse upon it all!

Youmei: This can't be mere coincidence…

With a low chuckle, the mischievous figure leaps from roof to roof and dashes out of the city and into the night…

Botan: Oh, well, I am sure it is nothing to worry about!

Momiji: You said it, sister! Let's go enjoy ourselves while the night is still young!

The two go off running towards the town square.

Youmei: You know, some fun really couldn't hurt after a long day of meditation.

The Crusader follows suit and chases after them, leaving Tsubaki by herself. After a moment of centering herself, she simply walks off in their direction with her arms crossed.

Tsubaki, groaning: Here we go again…

 _The Tale of Botan & Momiji - End_


End file.
